


dream to me

by readbetweenthelions



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampire Bites, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: Jace feels a little hopeless as he crawls back into bed. He pulls his blankets tight around himself and tries to get back to sleep. Now that he’s awake, and post-orgasm, what he misses most about the dream as it drains away from him is the feeling of being held.





	dream to me

**Author's Note:**

> i decided this fandom needed more smut, especially more jimon smut, so here's my best attempt at it so far.
> 
> happy birthday to my beautiful girlfriend <3

Jace wakes, heart pounding, the unignorable effects of his dream clinging to him like the sweat on his skin. He remembers hands, and lips, and an expanse of muscle and pale skin and the sharpness of teeth on his jugular vein. He remembers calling out Simon’s name, though whether it was out loud or in his head, he can’t determine.

And his boxers are sticky.

“Fucking – ” Jace breathes, “shit.”

Jace struggles out from under his blankets and strips off the soiled underwear. His legs wobble under him as he steps out of them, his body still running through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Jace grasps at the remaining fragments of his dream – what could it have been that made him cum in his pants? Jace remembers taking it from behind, Simon’s dick buried as deep in Jace’s ass as Simon’s teeth were buried in Jace’s neck. Jace swears again and kicks his boxers away.

_It’s just vampire venom_ , he thinks. _I don’t actually want to fuck Simon. I just need to wait it out, let the venom get out of my system, then no more dreams._

Despite this mental pep talk, Jace feels a little hopeless as he crawls back into bed. He pulls his blankets tight around himself and tries to get back to sleep. Now that he’s awake, and post-orgasm, what he misses most about the dream as it drains away from him is the feeling of being held.

 

~*~

 

Jace isn’t _avoiding_ Simon, but he isn’t exactly seeking him out, either. He does, however, avoid a hug when Simon promises to keep his secret – _your secret_ , Simon says, and there’s a sick swoop in Jace’s stomach when he thinks Simon means _I know you’ve been dreaming about me_.

It’s just… Jace doesn’t think he can bear to be touched by Simon right now. Every time he sees Simon now he just stares, transfixed, when Simon isn’t looking. Jace hasn’t been able to get that cool, pale skin and Simon’s big, dark eyes out of his head for days. He’s afraid that if Simon touches him again, he’ll remember the dreams too vividly, and won’t be able to hide it.

“No. Never,” he’d told Simon, but it felt more like telling himself.

This is a side effect of Simon’s venom. He’d explained it to Clary weeks ago, before Simon even turned, about feeling in love with the vampire that bit you. It was a high, and these are the tremors left over.

The worst part is knowing it isn’t just a side effect of the venom. Jace remembers teaching Simon how to pick up girls in the Hunter’s Moon, telling Simon to practice on him, breathing evenly to keep his heart from racing so Simon wouldn’t hear it.

_No. Never._ Simon can never know.

 

~*~

 

“I want you, Jace,” a voice is saying. It’s familiar, but rougher and more sultry than Jace is used to. “I _need_ you.”

“Simon,” Jace replies. Jace is laid out on his back, naked, limbs spread, a buffet for Simon, who is leaning over him. His face is indistinct, like a motion blur but in real time, but Jace knows it’s Simon – he can feel it, like something he’s known all his life, maybe the _only_ thing he’s known all his life.

“I need you,” Simon repeats. Simon’s head dips low and Jace feels Simon’s lips press to his neck just under his jaw at the same moment that he feels Simon’s fingers press against his asshole, and Simon’s mouth opens against his skin just as his fingers breach Jace’s hole. Jace hears himself moan… something. Simon’s name again, maybe, or a plea for more, or something else wholly unlike himself that he is nevertheless powerless to stop from spilling from his lips.

Jace feels good all over, like the moment before an orgasm. “Take me,” he whispers, or maybe thinks, and suddenly Simon is inside him – not just his fingers this time, but the full thickness of his cock. Jace feels the scrape of teeth, too, and then –

The glorious singing in his blood as Simon’s fangs pierce his skin, the feeling of being exactly where he needs to be and the feeling of being wanted, needed, prized more than anything, a _necessity_. The vampire venom is better than an orgasm, much better, though he knows he will have – is having? – one of those, too. Jace grips Simon’s wrists tightly and lets himself be fucked and drained and feels himself falling – in love, Jace thinks, but the feeling of free fall wakes him up anyway.

Jace wakes, aching, his cock hard and straining in his underwear, stuck to the fabric with a ludicrous amount of pre-cum. Jace swears and reaches inside his boxers to grip his dick.

It only takes a few strokes before Jace is cumming into the palm of his hand. Blearily, he swipes a tissue out of the box on his nightstand and wipes the semen away. He pulls his boxers off too, for good measure, soaked as they are, and tosses them away onto the floor.

Jace breathes deeply and waits for his body to calm itself enough for him to get back to sleep. It’s been two weeks already. Jace desperately hopes he’s at the tail end of this detox.

 

~*~

 

Jace hasn’t had a dream about Simon in over a week now – his longest streak yet. The worst of the venom withdrawals is over, and he’s well down the path to recovery at last.

But that hasn’t stopped him from looking at Simon. He hasn’t been able to stop the curiosity, the need to know what Simon is _really_ like in bed, the desire to see what Simon really looks like when he’s naked and slipping his fingers into Jace.

Jace experimented with that, too, in the shower one morning after the last dream. The push and pull of his own fingers inside himself was surreal, strange, but ultimately profoundly pleasurable. Jace had rested his forehead against the wall of the shower and came, fully awake this time, muttering Simon’s name.

Jace will admit it now – he’s avoiding Simon. He does his best to not be alone in the same room as Simon. He doesn’t trust himself to not act on his attraction to Simon, which, far from diminishing after the dreams stopped, seems to have held strong. But Jace avoiding Simon doesn’t keep Simon from showing up in his doorway, unannounced, quick and silent on vampire feet.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Simon asks, and Jace jumps, spinning to face the doorway. Simon stands there, alone, looking apprehensive.

“Um,” Jace says. He glances around, looking for some form of escape, or at least an excuse. The only way out seems to be the window, and he’s not quite that desperate – yet. “I guess so. Come in.”

Simon steps across the threshold into Jace’s room, and shuts the door behind himself. Jace glances at the window again.

“I wanted to say thank you,” says Simon.

Jace frowns. He wracks his brains, trying to think of what he could have done for Simon lately that would necessitate his thanks. Jace honestly can’t think of anything to be thanked for, at the moment – he activated the Soul Sword and got dozens of downworlders killed already, let alone the thousands, _millions_ that are still in jeopardy. He has nothing to be thanked for.

“For saving my life,” Simon says. “You know, with Valentine. You _changed_ my life.”

“Oh,” Jace says. “Right. That. Well…”

“Please don’t say anyone would have done it. No one else _could_ have done it. Only you would have dared, and only you have the angel blood to make me what I am now. It’s _you_ , Jace.”

Jace feels dizzy. Simon has confessed to him like this before, in a dozen dreams, before taking Jace and sinking his teeth into Jace’s neck, tasting Jace’s racing pulse. And Jace had thought he was done with these by now. Well, if it’s happening, he may as well embrace it.

“Simon,” Jace says, but his voice sounds odd, even to himself.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” Simon says. “Every time I see you I just think, ‘wow, there he is,’ like I’ve been missing a piece of myself my whole life and I finally found it hiding just under the sofa this whole time, like the cat batted a piece of the puzzle off the table and lost it but there you are and I didn’t even realize I was looking for you until I found you even though you’ve been _right there_ for so long.”

“What about Clary?” Jace asks. His head is still spinning from Simon’s confession. His dreams are never this detailed – or, at least, Simon never talked this much in Jace’s dreams – but Jace isn’t fully convinced he isn’t having one of those dreams right now.

Simon shakes his head. “I don’t think she’s my missing piece. She’s important to me, very important, but she’s always been there and always will be, like how you do the edges first. Of a puzzle, I mean.” Simon pauses. “This was… not that romantic, looking back, but – ”

“It’s okay,” Jace says. “I’ve been thinking about you, too.”

A grin splits Simon’s face, crinkles blooming at the corners of his eyes. “You have?”

“Yeah.”

Simon steps closer, taking Jace’s wrists in his hands, only an inch of space left between them. Jace’s heart is pounding and he knows Simon can hear it, but Simon hesitates.

Jace hardly hears him over the rushing of blood in his ears. “Did you break up with her?” Jace asks. “Clary.”

Simon looks at their feet, inches apart. “Yeah. It didn’t seem – fair to her. She deserves to be happy with someone who doesn’t want to be with someone else.”

Jace nods.

“She’ll be okay. And we deserve to be happy, too,” Simon says. He swallows. “Can I kiss you?”

Jace isn’t sure he believes that yet, that he deserves to be happy, but he wants to try. Jace nods. Simon leans in even closer, and their lips meet, and it’s almost as sweet as vampire venom. Jace opens his mouth, desperate for more, and the slide of Simon’s tongue against his lights a fire in his stomach that Jace recognizes – it’s the feeling from his dreams, and Jace is certain now this is just another one of them. He surrenders to it, and gives himself up to Simon entirely.

They kiss for a while, hands pulling each other close until their bodies are pressed together everywhere, and until Simon’s lips start to wander, moving from Jace’s lips to his cheek and jaw and eventually to the junction of his jaw and neck, just over Jace’s pulsing carotid artery. Jace waits for it, for Simon’s teeth to pierce his skin and set his veins on fire, like they do in all his dreams… but all that’s given is the brush of Simon’s soft lips.

“Aren’t you going to bite me?” Jace says weakly, glancing down at Simon’s dark hair.

Simon turns his face up to look at Jace, his brows knitting. “I was trying not to,” Simon says slowly. “I don’t want – well, not that I don’t _want,_ it’s just… this shouldn’t be about vampire venom, if we’re going to do this thing.”

“I’m not dreaming,” Jace says, dazed and a little giddy.

“Dreaming? Jace, have you… been having dreams about me?”

“Dreams – yeah, I’ve been… you’ve been… it’s been a couple of weeks now, but…”

Jace stops. He’s incriminating himself.

_No. Never._

Well, fuck that. Now it’s happening, and Jace _wants_ it.

Simon licks his lips. “What have I been doing to you? In these dreams.”

“Everything,” Jace breathes. “You’ve been doing _everything_.”

“Everything?”

Jace’s words come out in a rush. “We’ve been – having sex. And you bite me. You _always_ bite me. I stopped having the dreams a few weeks ago but I still want you, _badly_.”

“You do, huh?” Simon’s voice sounds ridiculously pleased, and Jace glares at his wide grin.

“Shut up,” Jace says.

“You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, Jace,” Simon says. “Here, I’ll show you.”

Simon drops into a crouch faster than Jace’s eyes can track.

“What are you doing.”

“Thanking you.”

Simon fumbles for just a moment with the button of Jace’s jeans, then pulls down the zipper. Jace has a pretty good idea what he’s doing now. Jace sucks in an anticipatory breath and feels his cock begin to fill.

“Can I?” Simon asks.

“Whatever you want.” Jace tries to say it nonchalantly, as if he isn’t desperate for Simon to reach into his boxers and touch him.

Simon nods, seemingly to himself. He palms Jace through the fabric of his underwear, no doubt feeling that Jace has begun to get hard. How could he help himself? The object of his latest sexual fantasies is on their knees in front of him, acting like they want to suck him off. Jace leans into Simon’s touch and gives a soft moan to encourage him.

Simon works Jace’s jeans down his hips, not all the way but far enough. Jace resists a shudder when Simon leans in and presses a light kiss to Jace’s hip. With a glance up at Jace, Simon slips his fingers under the waistband of Jace’s boxers and wraps his fingers around Jace’s half-hard cock, pulling it out for a good look.

“Oh,” Simon says. “Foreskin.”

“Well, yeah,” Jace says. “What do _you_ have?”

“I don’t,” Simon says.

Simon is beautiful there on his knees with his hopeful brown eyes and his pink lips, and his touch is light, exploratory, but purposeful. Jace swallows, enjoying the drag of Simon’s fingers along his shaft, stroking him to full hardness. It doesn’t take long. The pressure of Simon’s fingers gets firmer as he strokes the length of Jace’s cock, and as he grows in confidence.

Jace watches Simon lick his lips. “Are you really going to – have you ever done this before?”

“No,” Simon says. “I’ve wanted to. I’ve thought about it kind of a lot, actually. Did I ever… in your dreams?”

“Well, usually you just suck my blood,” Jace says, his voice wavering as Simon’s hand pushes his foreskin back on a downward stroke, the delicious sensation of it sending a jolt of arousal up Jace’s spine, “not my dick.”

Simon doesn’t rise to the bait. “Tell me,” he says, kissing the tip of Jace’s cock. “Tell me what I do to you in your dreams.”

“Shit, Simon – ”

“Jace,” Simon responds. “Talk to me while I – do this.”

Simon’s eyes are looking up at him for confirmation. Jace nods.

“Like I said, we’ve been… having sex,” Jace says. Simon is pressing more kisses along the underside of Jace’s cock, up from the base where his fingers still encircle Jace’s shaft to steady it, up again to the tip. “M-making love, maybe. I don’t know what the difference is.”

“Did I say I loved you?” Simon says. “In the dreams.”

“You said you needed me. Fuck, Simon – ”

Simon is licking at the slit of Jace’s dick, getting his first real taste. He doesn’t seem bothered by it. Jace wonders how he’d feel in Simon’s position – when he returns the favor, maybe. He’s never tasted dick before but suddenly, he wants to taste Simon’s.

“Simon, please,” Jace begs.

“Just don’t tell me to watch my teeth. It won’t be a funny joke.”

Jace smirks. Simon wraps his lips around Jace’s cock and carefully pushes his head down, and Jace watches his dick disappearing into the soft, tight O of Simon’s mouth.

“Shit, Simon…” Jace groans. “Do you still want me to keep talking?”

Simon hums, the vibration of it sending a shiver of delight straight to the base of Jace’s spine. His tongue works around Jace in his mouth, laving over the sensitive head and then sliding down along the underside of Jace’s cock.

“Okay… ah, fuck, Simon, just like that…” Jace resists the urge to fuck Simon’s mouth, to push farther into that wet heat. “Okay, you’d – I’d be on my back, or on my stomach, or on all fours.”

Simon pushes his mouth down farther than before, and Jace gasps.

“You’d kiss me and say you wanted me and needed me and you had to have me. And I’d say yes.”

Jace is having a hard time keeping his thoughts in order through the feeling of Simon’s tongue manipulating his foreskin. When he pauses for too long, Simon gives a noise of encouragement, muffled by Jace’s cock.

“You’d put your – fucking, _shit_ , Simon, like that – your fingers in me.”

Jace looks down at Simon in time to see Simon’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but Simon doesn’t stop working his mouth around Jace’s cock.

“And you’d put your dick inside me,” Jace says, his words half-moan.

One of Simon’s hands lifts to grab Jace by the hip, steadying himself.

“You’d fuck me,” Jace continues, “sometimes slow and sometimes hard, but always _deep._ ”

Simon’s other hand moves to cup Jace’s balls, and then begin to massage – the pad of Simon’s thumb pressing just hard enough, pulling just the right way, the pleasure growing richer, deeper, more intense. It squeezes a long moan out of Jace and he brings his hands to Simon’s hair, sliding his fingers through the soft curls until they find a comfortable place to lodge and grip, an anchor to something while Simon has him plunging into this deep well of desire.

“You felt so big,” Jace says, though it’s more of a whine. “It felt so good, and so did the bite – you always bit me, while you fucked me. I liked… oh, God, Simon, yes… I loved having you in me, your cock and your teeth…”

At this, Simon works his lips down farther, nearly to the base of Jace’s cock, the head of Jace’s cock in Simon’s throat and Jace feels him swallow once, twice, around it before he pulls back.

“Are you _sure_ you’ve never done this before?” Jace asks. Simon is regaining his composure with his lips pressed to the head of Jace’s cock.

“Never,” Simon says, breath cool on Jace’s spit-slicked cock. “Keep talking, Jace, please.”

“I’d wake up sweating and hard – or sometimes, I already came,” Jace admits. Simon takes him in his mouth again, even bolder than before, his tongue moving deftly over so many of Jace’s sensitive spots. “And I _wanted_ you. I still do, even without the dreams.”

Simon gives a low hum that makes Jace suck in a deep breath. If Simon keeps going like this, he won’t last much longer.

“You’ve never done anything like this. I didn’t expect this. I – ” Jace has to pause while Simon swallows around his cock again, his tongue pressing hard against Jace as he does so. Jace can feel himself edging towards his orgasm. “I don’t think I’m dreaming anymore.”

Simon pulls off with a wet sound. “You’re not,” he says, lips shining with saliva, “this is real.”

Jace tightens his fingers in Simon’s hair. “Simon, please, I need – ”

Simon takes Jace into his mouth again, working his tongue at the slit of Jace’s dick. It’s all Jace needs to get him back to the edge.

“Simon, I’m close.”

Simon pulls off again and finishes Jace off with his hand, letting cum with a long moan in the palm of his hand. There are a few seconds where time seems to stretch, the only sound in the room being Jace’s ragged breathing as he recovers from his climax.

Simon stands. Quicker than a flash, he has zipped over to Jace’s bedside table and then is back, wiping his hand off with a tissue. His hair is fluffy from Jace running his hands through it, and Jace can see the way Simon’s erection is tightening the crotch of his jeans. The sight of him makes Jace’s stomach twist with something Jace could almost call love.

“Let me return the favor,” Jace insists.

“Oh, well – if you want to…”

Wordlessly, Jace pulls him close by his belt loops and begins working open the fly. Simon’s hands grip tight in the material of Jace’s shirt as Jace tugs Simon’s underwear down, letting his cock spring free.

“You weren’t kidding,” Jace says, wrapping his fingers around the base of Simon’s dick. “About… foreskin.”

Simon shrugs. “Jewish, remember?”

Jace rubs a thumb over the head of Simon’s cock in lieu of a response, spreading the slickness of precum over the sensitive skin. Simon moans Jace’s name and presses closer. Jace bends his neck and fixes his lips against the skin of Simon’s neck, sucking and biting marks into Simon’s cool skin. He hears Simon give a small squeak, surprised at having the tables turned, and Jace feels as satisfied grin spread on his own mouth against Simon’s skin. Jace builds to a vigorous rhythm as he strokes Simon – but before Jace knows it, he feels Simon’s hips buck and Simon cums into Jace’s hand.

Jace removes his lips from Simon’s neck and looks down at his dirtied fingers.

“S-sorry, I’m not usually that – fast,” Simon sputters. “I was just already really turned on from sucking you off and from all the stuff you told me about your dreams and – ”

Simon stops dead in the middle of his babbling and stares, awed, at Jace bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck them clean. Jace is sure that it must be quite the show, but privately, Jace had just wanted to know what Simon’s cum tasted like. It’s not unbearable – Hell, maybe it’s something he could even grow to like. He swallows, taking in Simon’s slack-jawed expression.

“We’ll have some more fun next time,” Jace promises.

“Okay,” Simon says, a slow grin spreading across his face to replace the look of awe. “Next time.”

“Listen, Simon,” Jace says, catching Simon by the wrist. “Everything I said just now, about the dreams, _all_ of that – if you tell anyone a _word_ of it, I’ll stake you.”

“Gotcha.” Simon nods fervently. “No problem. My lips are sealed.”         

“Good,” Jace says, and presses his lips to Simon’s to make sure.


End file.
